Fight Club Reanimated
by charming writer
Summary: Alternate Smallville AU season 9x1 fight club scenes with Lois Lane & Oliver Queen featuring his wife Linda Lee Queen instead.


**Fight Club Reanimated**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Oliver or Kara/Linda from Smallville as they belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Summary:**** The 2 scenes done with Oliver & Lois Smallville season 9x1 with his wife Kara/Linda Queen there instead. **

At an abandoned warehouse outside of Metropolis a bare knuckled fight took place there between a burly muscular guy & Star City's famous billionaire Oliver Queen who'd been MIA 3 weeks since.

The 2 went at it punch for punch whilst the crowd in the background cheered on.

Oliver's opponent got the upper hand on him & whacked him hard on the face knocking the emerald archer down onto the ground.

"Ugh! Ugh!" He said shaking his head for the dizziness & pain he was experiencing. "Okay, just give me a second, alright & I'll be right back yeah."

Something stopped him doing that when woof whistles overtook the room causing Oliver, to look up seeing the figure of his soon to be ex-wife Linda Lee Queen standing right in front of a "Queen Industries" bodyguard named Steve. A bald head middle weighted guy Oliver recognised immediately which surprised him slightly.

"Linda hey what're you doing here? Err" He said graspingly still in pain.

"Finding you actually" She walked forward replying. "Which took me long enough' anyways."

A man stepped towards Linda saying. "Hey baby how about you give us all some honey this way?"

Steve stepped in front protecting Linda from him stating. "Don't even think about think it." As he, grabbed the guys shirt roughly causing him to back away slowly.

"Sure man whatever you say."

The fight club head honcho guy butted in applying. "Excuse me ladies & gentlemen but you can't be here okay. Private guests only."

"Mrs Queen can do whatever she wants concerning her husband." Steve replied as Linda looked on still at Oliver. "Like shutting down your little operation here with a simple phone call to "The Metropolis Police Department"

The man backed away as Linda continued talking to Oliver. "So where you been Ollie? I've been trying to get you the past 3 weeks."

"My phone's been MIA all that time & I turned the GPS signal off so no-one would find me." The blonde haired man said getting up.

"That's what I figured actually yeah." Linda waded, arms folded. "So I lo jacked it using sophisticated technology" Referring to the newly found Watchtower she'd just created. "& hacked into it turning, that back on again."

The ex-kryptonian moved forward staring right at him seriously speaking lowly. "It's great what you can do with a load of money."

Oliver stared at her blankly amazed seeing a new side of her he hadn't before. "You said you didn't want any of that while we were divorcing except for Jordan's maintenance."

"Things change when you have board members breathing down the back of your neck wondering where the hell their CEO is." Linda mentioned concerning the managing people at "Queen Industries" "You wouldn't answer me when I tried contacting you Ollie so I had to get you through other means."

He flapped his up gesturing. "Well now you found me what do you want then?

"I need you to come home with me Ollie." Linda commented surprising the tycoon slightly thinking had his wife had a change of heart then.

"Not in the way you think sunshine" She laughed sarcastically. "I talking about, Queen Industries."

At that moment an explosion ripped out inside the room as the front door hinge's, blew of themselves causing everyone to duck with Oliver covering Linda & bodyguard Steve trying to catch up with both of them.

Looking up after the dust settled. The crowd saw a, black leather glad ninja haired lady stand glancing on at Oliver & Linda.

Speeding forward the lady grabbed hold of Linda by the neck & pinned her up against the barb wired fence behind them before the 2 men could do anything.

"LINDA!" Oliver shouted out concerned for her welfare.

"Where's Kal-EL?" The kryptonian woman who came back from the future with Lois asked her about.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Linda gasped painfully amazed another kryptonian actually stood in front of her there.

"Mrs Queen." Steve directed going forward to try push, the lady of her.

"Steve no" The billionaire barked instantly trying to stop before the woman back handed him across the room like he was nothing shocking the crowd greatly.

The lady turned round staring back up at Linda seriously. "You know where he is so tell me right now or I'll kill you instantly."

Oliver watched on in horror not been able do anything wondering how he could get her outta this when a gust wind appeared in front of everybody showcasing "The Red Blue Blur" Clark Kent dressed up in a dark navy blue top, long red trench coat & black jeans held on by a yellow strapped belt standing in the shadows there.

"Let her go." He spoke angrily at the predicament his biological cousin was in.

The woman did so turning round towards Kal-El. "It's good to see you again Kal-El."

"What do you want?" He asked immediately confused by her recent comment.

"You" The ninja bade grabbing onto "The Red Blue Blurs" coat whisking them away from the crowd who stood up slowly afterwards.

Half hour later after the spectators had left Linda spoke with Steve who had a cold ice pack on his head. "You should really go to the hospital Steve."

He put his hand out at her stating. "I'm fine Mrs Queen. It doesn't hurt truly." "She just had a good aim."

"I know that but I must insist." Linda bode.

"Please I'm more concerned about you & Mr Queen anyway." The bodyguard repeated.

"We're fine as long as you are Steve." His employer admitted. "Now if you're sure you're okay go bring the limousine round here please."

"But" Linda added pointing at him. "At the first sign you feel dizzy you go straight to Met Gen okay?"

"Yes Mrs Queen." Steve complied turning round going out of the broken doorway leaving her to go over & treat Oliver's bloodied face with a rag who was more concerned about the bruise mark around the neck.

"You're drunk Oliver & a mess." Kara now spoke using her real name instead.

"& you're hurt. Steve's right you know we should take you down to the hospital." Oliver complied touching his right upon her neck.

"It's just a bruise I'm fine really." His wife answered back taking that of her.

"You almost got killed." The brown eyed man proclaimed.

"Yeah well you don't get to worry about me anymore Ollie. Besides Clark's with her now so hopefully he's dealt with it although I can't believe another kryptonian's on Earth actually." Kara directed placing the rage on the cut against Oliver's eye stinging him slightly.

"Aww!" He cried.

"Hurts like hell yeah so why did you do this to yourself anyway?" She asked him.

"Look Kara I."

"Felt guilty about Jimmy's death I know that & you think you should've killed Doomsday when you had the chance to & not listened to Clark. But you didn't kill him Ollie Davis did & you're not the only person upset here about him dying okay we all cared about Jimmy." Tears rolled the ex-kryptonians face showing that.

"& what happened was a terrible tragedy. But what's done is done & there's nothing we can do about it except move on & honour his memory."

Oliver caressed Kara gently wiping the tears of her face causing her to slap him in the face.

"Aww! Hey." He replied grabbing the clear bottle of whisky of her drinking it largely.

His wife took that from him announcing. "You're not doing that anymore thank you. I need you sober."

"I love you when you're angry." Oliver explained dreamily flashing his megawatt trademark smile at her.

"Zip it Skippy." Kara pointing at the emerald archer elated. "Queen Industries is failing & you need get back to it."

"Kara I" Her husband detailed trying to make up an excuse which made no impact on her.

"Your company's diminishing because you're not running it. Your stocks falling rapidly & people are losing faith in you Ollie." "If you don't do something about it your employees will lose their jobs & you will lose everything your father created."

He stared at Kara shocked & amazed how much she actually cared about that.

"& you won't be "Green Arrow" anymore because you won't be able to bank role him or the league."

"Well maybe I don't wanna be him anymore anyway." Oliver blamed.

"How can you, say that Ollie?" Kara commented horrified. "People need Green Arrow just as much as they do "The Red Blue Blur". "You can't back down just because you don't think you're worth it. You make a difference in people's life's' just like Bart, Victor, Dinah & AC do." "& in a world where money's going down & crime rates going up Earth needs it heroes now more than anything."

Slanting forward slightly the blonde haired man swigging more whisky communicated. "Then why don't you become "Green Arrow" & run "Queen Industries" if you're so passionate about it."

The thought crept inside Kara's head just as Steve walked back in saying "Limo's, parked out front Mrs Queen."

"Maybe I will then." The woman now Linda again barked loudly swiping the rag back across Oliver's face roughly before standing up afterwards.

"AH!" He cried painfully while she turned round starting to go outside just as Steve pitched in.

"Aren't we taking Mr Queen with us Mam?"

"Not if' he doesn't wanna come Steve." The long brown haired ponytail woman answered before glancing down at Oliver again. "There's only so much I can do to help him."

"I just hope Jordan doesn't lose his father again." She mentioned walking off subsequently leaving Oliver alone with himself miserably.

The End


End file.
